The game of golf is a popular one, not only in the United States, but throughout the world. Golfers readily accept the fact that no two "lies" along the fairway or on a putting green are the same. It is also well established that, when playing according to the sanctioned rules of golf, one may not improve his "lie," but must play the ball as he finds it. However, every hole allows the golfer to establish his "lie" on at least the tee shot. In that shot, the golfer may position the ball upon a tee anywhere within a given area. Most preferably, golfers find that a specific tee height is desirable for a specific club. For example, a golfer may find that, when using his driver, he prefers that the golf be teed to a height of 13/8", but when using his 3 wood, may desire only 1". Similarly, if an iron is to be used as the club off of the tee, the golfer may desire still a different height for the ball.
Typically, golfers often hold the wooden or plastic tee between the index and middle finger, allowing the cup to protrude toward the palm. A ball is then maintained in the palm of the golfers hand and upon the cup. The golfer then urges the pointed end of the tee into the ground, with the ball seated in the cup, until the two fingers securing the tee sense that it has been placed to the appropriate depth. As one might imagine, such is a most inaccurate means of placing the golf ball height, particularly in a "game of inches" such as golf.
Accordingly, it is most desirable that there be provided a device which allows for routine accurate placement of the golf ball on each tee shot. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,408,079; 3,203,700; and 3,114,557 all teach the placement of a disk of some type about the shaft of the tee for the purpose of limiting the depth of penetration of the tee. In somewhat similar manner, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,516,780; 3,467,390; 3,690,676; and 2,693,358 all teach a mechanism for teeing a golf ball at adjustable heights. In accordance with the concept of the invention, it is also presented that U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,344 is of general interest.
The structures of the prior art all teach a specifically designed golf tee, or a tee which has been significantly altered. None of the prior art references teach or suggest a tool which may be used in conjunction with a standard golf tee, adapted to receive such a tee, and to assist in placing it at a specific height.